1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to a lens module capable of controlling the friction between a lens barrel and a lens holder of the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional lens module usually includes a lens barrel and a lens holder. The lens barrel includes an outer thread portion, and the lens holder includes an inner thread portion. The lens barrel is secured to the lens holder via the engagement between the outer thread portion and the inner thread portion. Therefore, when screwing the lens barrel into the lens holder, the amount of torsion between the lens barrel and the lens holder is critical. If the torsion is too strong, the threads may be damaged. If the torsion is too weak, the lens barrel will become loose.